In windowed computing environments, users are often presented with more visual information than the user interface can display at any given time. The portion of the user interface in which the visual information is presented can be referred to as a viewport. In instances where the space required to present the visual information exceeds the size of the viewport, the location of the viewport can be manipulated to present different portions of the visual information. A scrollbar can be used to effectuate this manipulation. A scroll bar is comprised of a scroll thumb located in a scroll trough. The position of the scroll thumb within the scroll trough indicates the portion of the visual content presented in the viewport relative to the entire visual content available for presentment in the viewport.